videojuegosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
GT Interactive
|cierre = |sede = |sucursales = |web = }} GT Interactive fue una distribuidora y desarrolladora de software en el campo de los videojuegos. GT Interactive se fundó en 1993 y fue comprada por Infogrames en 1999. Tras esta compra, cambió su nombre por Infogrames, Inc. y se convirtió en la subsidiaria norteamericana oficial de la compañía. Infogrames, Inc. cambió de nombre en 2003, a Atari, Inc. El desarrollo más conocido de esta empresa fue la aventura Discworld Noir y Alone in The Dark. Además, también distribuyó juegos como Doom, Duke Nukem 3D, Unreal u Oddworld. Juegos distribuidos Dreamcast *''Unreal Tournament'' Game Boy *''Beavis and Butt-Head'' *''Oddworld Adventures'' Game Boy Color *''Duke Nukem'' *''Oddworld Adventures 2'' Macintosh *''9: The Last Resort'' *''Bedlam'' *''Blood'' *''Doom II'' *''HeXen'' *''Ice and Fire'' *''Lode Runner: The Legend Returns'' *''Lode Runner 2'' *''Rocky Mountain Trophy Hunter'' *''ZPC'' Nintendo 64 *''40 Winks'' *''7th Legion'' *''DethKarz'' *''Duke Nukem 64'' *''Duke Nukem: Zero Hour'' *''HeXen'' *''Mike Piazza's StrikeZone'' *''Unreal N64'' PC *''1602 A.D.'' *''9: The Last Resort'' *''AHX-1'' *''Amok'' *''Animorphs'' *''Area 51'' (Arcade) *''Beavis and Butt-Head DO U'' *''Beavis and Butt-Head: Bunghole in One'' *''Bedlam'' *''Blood'' *''Blood: Plasma Pak'' *''Blood 2: Nightmare Levels Expansion'' *''Blood II: The Chosen'' *''Bug Riders'' *''Carnivores'' *''Chasm: The Rift'' *''Clans'' *''Dark Vengeance'' *''Deep Sea Trophy Fishing'' *''Deer Hunter 2'' *''Disciples: Sacred Lands'' *''Discworld Noir'' *''Doom II'' *''Driver'' *''Duke Nuclear Winter'' *''Duke Nukem 3D: Kill-A-Ton Collection'' *''Duke Nukem 3D: Plutonium Pak'' *''Duke Nukem: Planet of the Babes'' *''Hordes'' *''Ice and Fire'' *''Imperium Galactica'' *''Imperium Galactica II: Alliances'' *''Jeff Wayne's The War of the Worlds'' *''Locus'' *''Lode Runner 2'' *''Mage Slayer'' *''Man of War II: Chains of Command'' *''Master Levels for Doom II'' *''Nam'' *''Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus'' *''Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee'' *''Powerslide'' *''Pro Bass Fishing'' *''Ravage DCX'' *''Rebel Moon Revolution'' *''Rebel Moon Rising'' *''Robotron X'' *''Rocky Mountain Trophy Hunter'' *''Rocky Mountain Trophy Hunter 2'' *''S.P.Q.R.: The Empire's Darkest Hour'' *''Sensible Soccer '98'' *''Shadow Warrior'' *''Snowmobile Championship 2000'' *''Snowmobile Racing'' *''Star Command Revolution'' *''SuperKarts'' *''Swamp Buggy Racing'' *''Tiger Shark'' *''Total Annihilation'' *''Total Annihilation: Battle Tactics'' *''Total Annihilation: The Core Contingency'' *''Totally Unreal'' *''Trans Am Racing'' *''Trophy Hunter'' *''Unreal'' *''Unreal Mission Pack: Return to Na Pali'' *''Unreal Tournament'' *''WWII GI'' *''Wheel of Time'' *''World War II: GI'' *''XS'' *''Z Expansion'' *''ZPC'' PlayStation *''40 Winks'' *''Beavis and Butt-Head: Get Big in Hollywood'' *''Bedlam'' *''Bug Riders'' *''Courier Crisis'' *''Critical Depth'' *''Dead Ball Zone'' *''Discworld Noir'' *''Driver'' *''Driver 2'' *''Duke Nukem: Land of the Babes'' *''Duke Nukem: Time to Kill'' *''Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown'' *''HeXen'' *''Invasion From Beyond'' *''Oddworld: Abe's Exoddus'' *''Oddworld: Abe's Oddysee'' *''Rebel Moon'' *''Rogue Trip: Vacation 2012'' *''Sensible Soccer 2000'' *''Streak: Hoverboard Racing'' *''Tiger Shark'' *''Trash It!'' *''Youngblood'' *''Z'' Sega Saturn *''Doom'' *''HeXen'' *''Amok'' Juegos desarrollados Macintosh *''Seventeen Style Studio'' PC *''AHX-1'' *''Bedlam'' *''Hordes'' *''Nam'' *''S.P.Q.R.: The Empire's Darkest Hour'' *''Seventeen Style Studio'' *''Snowmobile Championship 2000'' *''Tag Team Wrestling'' *''WWII GI'' *''World War II: GI'' Play Station *''Beavis and Butt-Head: Get Big in Hollywood'' *''Doom'' *''Tiger Shark'' Super NES *''Doom'' Referencias * Listas de Wikipedia en inglés. Enlaces externos * Página oficial de la compañía